


Temptation

by ayainu



Series: Hidekane Week 2017 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cannibalism, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Hidekane Week 2017, M/M, bittersweet au, day 3 late night snack run, hidekane, natural half ghoul hide, salty hide, toeken put in bad light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayainu/pseuds/ayainu
Summary: When Hide is sleep deprived he can't be bothered to use any filters. Especially when the reason behind all of his sleepless nights startles him awake when he'd just finally closed his eyes.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Angst after that fluffy mess from day 1. Hide is super bitter and salty sorry.

It was quite typical of Kaneki to barge into Hide’s apartment tipped from head to toe in blood. Whether it was his or someone else’s Hide always had the duty to fix.

That day wasn’t really any different, Hide had been sleeping, a nice dreamless slumber after rigorous days of unmerciful work. He’d been on a streak and beat his all time high score by staying up three weeks in a row with minimal to no sleep.

All of that for the reason behind the crash he heard in his living room that jolted him right back up.

Normally he’d take a weapon with him, there was no way to know it was Kaneki for sure, and even if it had been Kaneki there is no way to know he would be himself for sure, not that Hide knew who ‘himself’ is. In all his sleep deprived glory, Hide frankly didn’t care. He stumbled into the living room and felt an emotion akin to relief at the sight of Kaneki, he wasn’t quite sure though, a lot of emotions flickered through him at the sight of his childhood friend.

“Want coffee?” Hide said simply, approaching the hunched form of his best friend, a mug laid scattered on the tiles in front of him.

As Hide crouched to pick up the shattered china his eyes landed on Kaneki’s stomach and widened. “Shit what happened to you? I can see your intestines.”

He briskly moved to the freezer and scoured for any leftover meat, he hasn’t gone hunting in a while, his nutrition another thing he didn’t pay much attention to. He found a Tupperware, hidden deep inside. It wasn’t enough. Fuck, it was barely enough to close the deep gash on his chest.

“Kaneki, do me a favor and eat this without having me force it down.” Hide put the Tupperware in the microwave and let it thaw over before placing it in Kaneki’s hands. “I will be right back, alright?”

He left the kitchen in a hurry to find his phone. He dialed the first number on his recents and waited. One beep, two beeps and there was a click as Marude picked up the phone.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep kid? I swear to god one of these days you’re going to end up-” immediately came the lecture he already expected.

“Marude I need meat, it’s urgent,” Hide cut him off instead of replying, he hoped the desperation in his voice would be enough to get him to let it go.

“Is it that bastard king again?” Marude’s tone was hard.

“Look, we can talk about this later but now I really need meat.”

“No Hideyoshi, you look. Do you even think of your own health? When was the last time you even ate? Had a full night’s sleep? He’s working you to the bone and simultaneously using you to nurse him at ungodly hours, this can’t keep on going!” Marude was lecturing him again and Hide massaged his temple in deep irritation.

“Marude, I don’t have time for this. He’s dying, want to help me or not?” Hide really hoped his pleading tone would be enough to get Marude to keel.

“Fine, I can’t get it to you until the morning though.”

“He won’t last that long.” Hide paled.

“Well I’m not in town and I’m rushing my ass here for you.”

“Sorry, thanks. I’ll figure it out.”

“No problem, just don’t stand for his shit next time because I won’t.”

Hide ended the call and sighed. The security has been tight lately around his region. There was no way for him to go hunting here in the middle of the city and get out of it alive. He shuffled back into the kitchen, still deep in his thoughts.

He noticed, pleased, that Kaneki had eaten the meat Hide offered to him.

“Good, now come here,” Hide dragged him by the hand to the bathroom. He sat him at the edge of the tub and assessed the damage. His stomach was a complete mess, but at least the wound across his chest was closing.

“You do realize there is only a finite amount of times you can go out and get yourself in this state while expecting to fully heal.” Hide chided, his eyes on Kaneki’s stomach, watching for any attempt from the tissue to fix itself.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Kaneki’s voice was low and Hide watched as his wound convulsed with the effort.

“Don’t talk.” Hide commanded in a cool voice and grabbed Kaneki’s hand, turning it over in his to rest two fingers on his wrist. His heartbeat was weak, he was losing too much blood.

Hide cursed under his breath and made to get up, probably to pace the floor to satan but was stopped as a hand encircled his wrist. He could feel the textured scaly skin of Kaneki’s hand against his own and he felt dizzy with the sensation for a moment. When he got ahold of himself he held himself carefully, his shoulders taut with tension. Slowly he turned around to face Kaneki once more.

“Yes?”

“I’ve missed you,” Kaneki said simply, his voice still low.

“I said not to talk.”

“It’s been a month.”

“Six weeks. And you’re here now, hurt and on the verge of death.” Hide was absolutely not going to let it get to him, even when he knew Kaneki felt his rabbit like pulse through his wrist.

“I’m not going to die.”

“If you don’t shut up I assure you you will, you’ve already lost too much blood, I don’t need you losing more because you can’t shut your mouth when you should.” Hide’s words had a tone of finality to them and he hoped Kaneki knew better than to argue.

When he didn’t say anything, Hide, very much pleased, went back to his furious pacing.

He could only think of one way out of this and it was for him to offer his own body. He’d done that before but under the current circumstances it was a bit of a risk. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten meat and he wasn’t sure he could heal whatever Kaneki was going to take. He could probably get away with a shoulder bite without loosing too much blood, it would sustain Kaneki enough to get through the night until Marude brought the meat.

He was sad to say he didn’t trust his best friend enough to only take a bite.

He heard a weird gurgling sound behind him and found Kaneki with blood spilling from his mouth. Hide cursed under his breath and strode to Kaneki. In the end he hasn’t really changed at all, when push came to shove he always chose Kaneki over himself. He knelt beside him on the bathroom tiles and pushed his shirt aside to expose his shoulders.

Kaneki gawked at him, uncomprehending. Hide sighed and pulled his head down to his exposed shoulder. “You can have just one bite, it should be enough.”

Hide wasn’t sure he had enough energy in him to conjure his kagune if Kaneki went too far. He could die now, he could die when nothing at all changed between them.

He felt teeth sink into his flesh and barely suppressed a wince. He found that his hand involuntarily traveled to Kaneki’s hair, stark white against Hide’s sun kissed skin, even when it was pale and sickly.

To his surprise, Kaneki pulled away after one bite, licking his lips from the remainder of the blood. Hide excused himself to dress his wound to stop himself from bleeding to death, yeah there was no way he was going to regenerate until he got some meat in his system.

When he returned, he saw that Kaneki had taken the liberty of a shower and access to Hide’s closet. He looked soft and clean on Hide’s couch, his stomach had closed up, almost no trace of the horrendous mess from before.

“Who did this to you?” Hide asked upon entrance, more than ready to track whoever did this down if Kaneki wasn’t willing to be cooperative.

“You don’t need to know, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“So whoever did this isn’t dead? Got it.” That’s the only lead he needed.

“You look like shit,” Kaneki sighed.

“I’m not sure someone who just had his guts spilling out should be a judge of that.”

“You look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

“Three to be exact.”

There was a tense silence for a few beats, Kaneki’s lips pressed together in deep contemplation.

“I venture you haven’t eaten in that time either?”

Hide said nothing and Kaneki got up to face him. Had Kaneki always been this much taller than him? He precisely remembered being taller.

“Hide you can’t even stand properly, look at you.”

“A sight for sore eyes? I felt the implication.”

“You know that’s not what I mean Hide.”

“Do I really? I thought I knew a lot of things about you that don’t seem to align all that well with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hide’s mind was reeling. Everything was too much, he was too tired. His mind was blank and full all at the same time and for a moment he thought he went insane. And who wouldn’t really, in his situation.

“Forget it, it’s nothing. I’m tired, I’m not making sense.”

“No Hide, it’s not nothing. Is this about Touka?”

Hide flinched before he could suppress it and he saw realization dawn on Kaneki’s face.

“No. I don’t want to talk about this. Stop.”

“Hide-”

“No.”

“I don’t get what’s so upsetting, why do you feel so much animosity towards her?”

“Go fuck yourself.” Hide’s breathing was hard, his entire body strained in effort to hold back his emotions.

“Hide-”

“Enough. I don’t want you to rub in my face how much you love your wife. Go fuck yourself on her. I don’t care. I don’t-” he took a deep breath. “Just don’t come running to me when she’s too pregnant for you to fuck her.”

“Hide what are you-”

“Yeah, you think it’s simple? That you can lead me on and throw me away for the first girl that showed you her tits?” Hide’s breaths came in shuddering gasps. “You told me you loved me, I let you kiss me, take me. I-”

The silence between them was heavy with what lay unspoken beneath it.

“You told me you were going to end it. I asked you if you were sure and you said you were. You told me she didn’t meant to you what I meant.” Another pause as Hide tried futilely to recover himself. “You fed me all these lies and I let you have me every time. I still do.”

Hide’s chest felt tight, he was suffocating on all the emotions he hid behind his shutters, in a deep corner no one but himself was allowed into.

“She was pregnant Hide, what was I supposed to do?”

Hide looked away, unable to speak.

“Hide?”

“This is why I said I didn’t want to talk about it.” Simply. He took time, to rebuild every wall that crumbled, every defense that was brought down.

“Can I kiss you?” Kaneki’s voice was small but it was blown out of proportion in the silence of the room. To Hide it was deafening.

Hide snapped his head abruptly to meet Kaneki’s eyes. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Kaneki are you fucking listening to yourself? You’re a married man, I’m not starting an affair with you.” Hide stared at him, incredulous and hurt.

“I don’t love her.” Kaneki’s tone was patient, which infuriated Hide.

“And what? You love me?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you’re not just horny right now?” Hide scoffed.

“No Hide, I love you.” Kaneki’s eyes held the intensity of the sun as he willed him to understand. Hide sat there, petrified as Kaneki leaned closer, closer.

He was acutely aware of every second that passed, measured by his own rapid heart beat. It was when they started breathing the same air that Hide snapped out of his daze and pushed Kaneki back.

“No,” he panted, hand clutching his chest. “She doesn’t deserve this, as much as I dislike her.” Hide took a deep steadying breath before letting out in a small voice. “And neither do I.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking I-”

“It’s okay, just-” Hide clutched his chest tighter. “I’m tired, I’m going to sleep.” Hide got up and stumbled to his room.

The second his head met the pillow he passed out, his chest clenching with emotions.

When he woke up his apartment was empty, when he dragged himself to the fridge he found his fridge stocked with an assortment of body parts and meat, the thigh missing.

He wondered how many weeks it’d take him to get through the emotional impact of this incident before Kaneki barged into his apartment again, with a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> accompanying art on my tumblr ayainu.tumblr.com


End file.
